


Maybe strawberry isn't that bad

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Pocky Game, holy moly I'm not late this time, pocky day, there are so many flavors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It's Pocky Day and Aloha wants to play to pocky game. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Maybe strawberry isn't that bad

“Awwww come on Mask! It's pocky day!”

Mask softly groaned in annoyance, Aloha bothering him about the Pocky game. Something crushes or couples do stuff together, but he wasn't going to let Aloha get his way. “I don't want to play the pocky game, Aloooooha” Mask replied, going back to the game he was playing. That was, when he heard what Aloha said next.

“And I bought all this pocky for nothing?” It's such a shame since I bought two boxes of Choco Mint pocky.”

Mask paused before turning his gaze back to Aloha, noticing he was holding a box of Choco Mint pocky, something Mask really loved. Not to mention he bought two of them. He also soon noticed Aloha's other hand was a box of strawberry pocky. “Fiiiine. Just this once Aloha!”

Aloha made a small little cheer, opening the box of strawberry pocky, pulling one of the sticks out. “Oooh! I'm so excited!” Aloha was jumping a bit, Mask slowly blushing while the two had both ends in their mouth.

Slowly, the two begin to munch at their ends, slowly getting them closer and closer. Mask’s face slowly flushed cyan, wondering if he should break away as their lips got closer and closer.

Soon their lips connected, the two of them softly blush as the two pulled away, Mask noticing the strawberry pocky was much sweeter than normal. 

“Wow~ That was amazing Mask” Aloha smiled, before handling the two boxes of Choco Mint to Mask, which he quickly opened and took one out.

“Thanks for playing the pocky game with me on pocky day, Masky~” Aloha smiled, leaning his head against Mask’s shoulder, watching Mask go back to playing his game. “The strawberry pocky was much sweeter” Mask said, making Aloha him a bit. “Really? It still taste the same to me” Aloha replied, making Mask blush a bit more before deciding to change the subject.

“Did you know there's pineapple flavor?” Mask asked, getting Aloha’s full attention. “Really?!” Aloha replied, getting a small smile from Mask.

“If you buy another Choco Mint, I'll buy the pineapple for you, Alooooha.”


End file.
